


She is listening!

by Linna_Ai



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna está ouvindo. Harvey não se importa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is listening!

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Não lembro direito, então considerem que a sala do Harvey tem cortinas que escondem o interior do escritório, ta? Fic Feita para o [Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09.

-Harvey, para! Aqui não...

-As cortinas estão fechadas e ninguém que tem amor a vida passa pela Donna- som de beijo.

-Exato! A Donna... ela...-beijo-...está ouvindo!

-E?- mais som de beijo e um barulho de tecidos se movendo.

-Você é louco! Você não liga se ela 'tá ouvindo!?

E Donna estava mesmo ouvindo e usando de toda sua força para não rir. Quando um gemido mais pronunciado se fez escutar, ela olhou ao redor, confirmando que ninguém estava por perto.

-Eu sabia que não era pela sua aparência que eu tinha me apaixonado, foi essa inteligência e raciocínio rápido que roubou meu coração...- Harvey disse sarcástico e, mesmo distorcido por passar pela saída de som, Donna percebeu o sentimento por detrás do que ele disse.

-O quê? Você disse isso mesmo? Você 'tá querendo dizer que me am...- a voz de Mike foi cortada por outro som de beijo, seguido de mais movimento de tecido.

Donna conseguiu distinguir o som de um zíper por entre risadas abafadas de Mike e mais som de beijo (ela tinha uma boa audição). E então tudo parou quando um gemido de Mike se fez ouvir, seguido de mais som de tecido e de movimento.

Se a ruiva fosse do tipo que apostasse –e ela seria muito boa nisso, é claro-, saberia exatamente onde a mão de Harvey deveria estar para produzir tal efeito e colocaria todo seu dinheiro em como estava certa. Sorriu divertida quando as palavras seguintes e até o tom de voz de Mike confirmaram suas suposições:

-C-calma... H-harvey... i-is-so...hum...d-dói…p-para…de-devagar…aaahnnn…

Donna não podia ver o que acontecia, mas ela era bem criativa. Quando tudo ficou silencioso, a imagem que tinha em mente de um Mike desarrumado com todo o zíper e alguns botões da camisa abertos, além de uma gravata frouxa; era praticamente igual a da realidade e ela se permitiu rir baixinho.

-Você não devia falar assim comigo, Mikey... – Mike xingou baixinho, tanto que ela não pode distinguir nada além do sorriso na voz de Harvey ao continuar -...Vem cá, tem mais uma fantasia relacionada a essa sala que ainda não fizemos... essa coisa é péssima como gravata, mas dá uma boa coleira e guia, filhote...

Mike gemeu baixo e Donna sorriu mais abertamente, ouvindo Harvey rir também contido. Sabia que Mike devia estar corado e envergonhado por ter mostrado o quanto gostava de ser chamado assim.

Se ela pudesse vê-lo dentro da sala de Harvey, veria Mike sendo puxado pela gravata até a mesa de Harvey, com o passo incerto e quase caindo, tendo dificuldade em andar com a ereção entre as pernas. Ouviu o som da cadeira sendo puxada e um baque mais difícil de distinguir, todavia, se ela fosse supor, diria que Mike tinha sido colocado de joelhos na frente da cadeira onde Harvey provavelmente se sentara.

Reconheceu o som distinto de uma camisinha sendo aberta –sim, ela sabia determinar sons muito bem- e o gemido baixo de Mike novamente confirmava que estava certa.

Nesse momento, era bem claro o que ia acontecer e, pela primeira vez, ela ponderou se devia parar de escutar ou se devia escutar e gravar...

Infelizmente essa decisão foi feita por ela quando Rachel apareceu. Num movimento rápido ela tirou do viva-voz e ergueu-se, indo para perto dela e se afastando da sala de Harvey discretamente o máximo que podia sem arriscar sua posição estratégica para impedir que intrusos invadissem e vissem o que não era da conta deles.

E o que eles veriam, por detrás daquela cortina era, primeiro, um Harvey sentado confortável em sua cadeira, parecendo inabalado. Todavia, ao observá-lo melhor, se perceberia a respiração levemente acelerada, os olhos mais escuros de desejo e focados na figura ajoelhada entre suas pernas.

Mike tinha os pulsos amarrados nas costas -com sua gravata servindo de corda- e a boca ocupada com o máximo do membro do outro que conseguia engolir. Ele gemia baixinho, abafado, as vibrações reverberando pelo sexo inchado entre seus lábios. Mantinha os olhos abertos com dificuldade, já também escuros de desejo e desafiadoramente presos nos de Harvey, querendo ver que reação estava causando.

Deixou enfim a velocidade ser ditada pela mão que agarrava seus cabelos com firmeza, cedendo controle depois de certa resistência propositada, ciente do quanto isso excitava ambos.

Usava a língua para traçar cada detalhe o mais provocativo possível enquanto não podia ser lento como queria. Todavia, não era como se tivessem muito tempo, lembrou-se, preocupando-se por um momento antes desse pensamento ser encoberto e diminuído por outros, como, por exemplo, como faria para que Harvey gemesse, pois o convencido se divertia em apenas ofegar ou fazer som nenhum praticamente, só algo quase inaudível e rouco e muito excitante.

Relaxou a garganta, permitindo que tomasse o membro o mais fundo possível, sugou e depois forçou os músculos na cabeça inchada, fazendo Harvey enfim gemer alto, gozando dentro de sua boca com mais algumas leves estocadas. Mike quase engasgou, mas já estava acostumado e, na verdade, adorava isso, pena que não poderia engolir dessa vez, Harvey não quisera arriscar alguma gota cair em seu escritório imaculado.

Estava respirando em sorvos, tentando recuperar o fôlego, tossindo de leve com algum desconforto que o lembraria o resto do dia do que fizeram. Logo se recordou do incômodo entre suas pernas, ainda pior pelo mais velho ter fechado sua calça depois de amarrar suas mãos. Gemeu baixo angustiado, forçando-se contra as amarras, movendo-se no mesmo lugar inquieto, querendo aliviar o prazer que pulsava por seu corpo.

Foi pego de surpresa quando Harvey usou o pé para provocar a ereção oculta pela calça social.

Ele sorria por ouvir Mike gemer sem poder se conter, jogando a cabeça para trás, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. Adoraria fazê-lo gozar só assim, massageando-o com seu pé, mas sabia que isso seria incômodo pelo resto do dia e potencialmente incriminador caso fosse possível notar.

Então saiu da cadeira, ajoelhando-se no chão a frente do outro, sem se importar com o estrago que poderia estar causando a sua roupa. Abriu o zíper com habilidade depois de ter pegado alguns lenços de papel, deixando Mike se apoiar em si, repousando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e ombro. Tocou o membro quente e pulsante, já com a cabeça lambuzada de pré-gozo, prova de que Mike aproveitara tudo tanto quanto ele, ou quase, faltava apenas...

Usou os dedos longos segurando com firmeza, aplicando a intensidade certa e usando um ritmo lento que prolongou o desespero de Mike por mais algum tempo, fazendo-o gemer, ofegar e xingar no seu ouvido, mas logo estava gozando, Harvey usando os lenços para evitar que se sujassem.

Arrumou-o, fechando o zíper no fim e depois o abraçando antes de erguer-lhe o rosto pelo queixo para poder beijá-lo.

Quando se separam, Mike estava sorrindo feito bobo, fazendo o mais velho revirar os olhos, porém sem conseguir impedir os cantos dos lábios de se erguerem em retorno. Repousou a cabeça de Mike de volta em seu ombro, aproveitando a posição para desfazer o nó da gravata que lhe prendia as mãos nas costas, massageando e inspecionando os pulsos avermelhados. Aquela gravata era péssima até para isso, mas servira para alguma coisa.

Estava decidido, Mike precisava de algemas (ou cordas) e gravatas novas.

The end.


End file.
